


prince charming

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Kid Lim Changkyun | I.M, M/M, Meet-Cute, is this a meet cute, lapslock, this is not an accurate representation of disneyland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: chasing after changkyun all over disneyland makes hyungwon question his love for his nephew. it's cute the kid wants pictures with everyone but it's too much. and then they run into prince eric.





	prince charming

**Author's Note:**

> i sped wrote this in like an hour but i really needed some fluff. i'm determined to make this ship a thing okay

hyungwon sighs and tries not to yank when he clasps his hand over a bony elbow and stops his nephew from running off. again. gently drawing the little runt back to him, hyungwon crouches down in front of the seven year old.

"look, changkyun-ah. i get you're excited and disney magic is buzzing all inside your tiny human shell, but you have to stay with me. there are too many people here and i don't want you to get lost, okay?"

chubby hands adjusting his headband in the shape of mickey mouse ears, changkyun blinks cute, innocent eyes up at him and nods. 

relieved that his words have gotten through, hyungwon smiles. "glad we're on the same page, kid."

because they have to be if hyungwon is going to make it through this weekend without pulling his hair out and it's only friday. 

this was all his sister's idea. something about her and her fiancé's usual babysitter being too busy and something something blah blah blah about family bonding. hyungwon gets along with changkyun just fine. they fight over who gets to use the good playstation controller and make up with cookies before dinner like all ordinary uncles and nephews. if anything, these two nights and three days at disney are going to rub their family bond thin.

hyungwon likes kids but he really, _really_ , doesn't know how to handle them one on one (read: hyungwon doesn't like kids).

"now, let's _walk_ and see if we can take a picture with stitch."

at the sound of the cartoon alien's name, excitement fills changkyun again and he spins around to see if he can still see the character in the distance. when he sees him he screeches a sound only a mini hellion can make. "stitch!!! hyung, let's gooooo."

"slowl--"

this time, hyungwon isn't quick enough to grab changkyun before the kid is running off. hand raised in the air mid-reach, hyungwon curls his fingers into a fist and drops it by his side. he blows out a long breath of air through pursed lips.

"in one ear and out the other with that kid."

shaking his head, he starts into a jog. he hopes changkyun goes straight for the poor worker in the blue costume and doesn't get distracted. his sister will toss him into the ocean alive with a cement block attached to his foot mafia-style if he actually loses the boy.

"changkyun!" he yells after the boy, not caring what he looks like screaming in korean with his glass falling off his face.

his sister paid for both changkyun's tickets _and_ his but he makes a note to demand that she pay him for all of the stress and exercise he's going through.

thankfully, when hyungwon reaches stitch and lilo waving and taking pictures, his weasel of a nephew is patiently waiting for his turn.

he's really going to have to talk to his sister about her parenting skills.

 

"hyung, there's prince eric! that means ariel is close! we gotta go."

already resigned to never having a moment of rest, hyungwon lets himself get dragged out of his seat. he barely has enough time to gather up their trash and the remainder of his fries before changkyun is literally vibrating with impatience. the kid has calmed down some after hyungwon gave him twenty dollars and promised to get him a lego batman set. hyungwon isn't too sure that wasn't changkyun's plan the entire time.

shoving the last few fries in his mouth and tossing their trash, hyungwon follows changkyun out of the restaurant. he doesn't immediately see the prince, but it's not long before changkyun stops, reaching out grubby hands for a tall, broad man standing off to the side, looking through the crowd for something.

"prince eric!" changkyun chirps happily.

"changkyun, don't-"

the prince turns around with a noise of confusion and every thought other than 'oh, he's cute' flies right out of hyungwon's head.

if hyungwon thought the other man was broad from the back, looking at him from the front and up close, a bit of a defined chest peeking through the open collar of his shirt, definitely confirms he's all muscle. and his _arms_ ; he looks like he could crush hyungwon in a simple hug.

he didn't know disney accepted people with bodies like this. they should do it for all their princes.

"um, hello?" prince eric says in a smooth, albeit still obviously confused, voice.

hyungwon feels the disney magic for the first time that day, butterflies fluttering in his chest, at the sound of it.

wow.

"where's ariel?" changkyun asks, forgetting to switch to english at the sight of another person he perceives as like him. he looks around them, searching for an elaborately dressed princess.

now that hyungwon thinks about it, it's weird that the prince wouldn't also be in his royal costume. also, he'd assume disney to have more strict requirements about sticking close to character for these cast members and this eric, although handsome and regal, doesn't exactly fit.

"ggyun, i don't think..." hyungwon trails off when the other man turns his attention to him.

"ahh." prince eric's full lips stretch into a small smile and he laughs, his eyes curving sweetly.

hyungwon feels the heat of a blush filling his face and knows he must look ridiculous, all sweaty and red.

prince eric reaches down and ruffles changkyun's hair. "my apologies. it looks like she's run off to the sea again," he says in solid korean. 

he's playing up the role for some reason and the effort despite him having no obligation to makes hyungwon smile.

a mishmash of emotions crosses changkyun's face: elation at the familiar touch from the 'prince' mixed with disappointment at ariel's absence.

the kid nibbles on his lip, looking up on the prince. "will you take a picture with me, then?" he requests, pouting a bit over not being able to get the mermaid princess in the same shot.

hyungwon opens his mouth to try and move changkyun along since it seems like the kid really isn't going to notice. "why don't we look for ariel around—“

"sure."

blinking wide eyes, hyungwon looks up sharply from his nephew to prince eric who makes hyungwon's heart skip with an easy grin. letting changkyun pose with his hand in a peace sign with the prince's hand settled warmly on his shoulder, hyungwon takes out his phone.

the first picture he takes is solely of the handsome prince so he can gush to kihyun later without changkyun in the way and he thanks himself for turning off the shutter sound.

"okay, cheese."

changkyun's grin blooms impossibly wider and hyungwon snaps another picture, this time not zooming in on the prince. as he turns his phone around to show them the picture, it rings, the caller id reading _noona_ at the top.

changkyun reaches for it immediately. "can i answer it?"

"knock yourself out." swiping his finger to answer the call, he passes the phone to changkyun who screams 'hi, eomma," into the receiver as soon as he gets his hands on it.

keeping one eye on his nephew, hyungwon glances up at the prince and bows his head, something he normally wouldn't do but slips into in front of another korean.

"sorry to bother you. we've walked past so many people in costume today i didn't think he would single someone out as being an actual character when they aren't."

not prince eric waves him off. "it's a nice feeling, actually. i felt kind of silly after my friend forced me into dressing up so it's rewarding to see someone get so excited. he's a cute kid."

"silly?" again, hyungwon sweeps his eyes over the other man, pausing for a second to admire how strong his legs look in those blue pants. wow. "when you look like _that_?" immediately he realizes what he's doing and snaps his eyes back up to the prince's face. "as in, you look great! very authentic."

his uncomfortable laugh doesn't have a chance to make it out of his throat before the prince is raising an eyebrow with amusement shining clear in his warm, chocolate eyes.

"do you want a picture too?"

the fading blush returns to hyungwon's face as his mouth pops open. "e-excuse me?" is he...?

"no?" the princes smile widens into a grin and, yeah, he's definitely flirting. wow. "too old for disney spirit?"

sparing a glance at his nephew who is still talking animatedly to his mother and pacing around in small circles, hyungwon shakes his head. "definitely not."

digging into a side pocket, the prince pulls out his own phone and keys in the pass code. hyungwon sidles up next to him, unsure of what kind of pose would be appropriate in this pink-charged atmosphere.

he flinches, gasping when a strong arm is wrapped around his shoulder and he's pulled against the prince. the other man is sturdy and warm and smells faintly of cinnamon. hyungwon bites down on his lip again when that arm drops to his mid back, trying to control his smile so it doesn't look too ditzy.

"good?" the prince asks.

hyungwon nods, leaning into him further as he snaps their picture. he's honestly never been better.

thankfully, he doesn't look like complete garbage when prince eric shows him the picture. his bangs are a little askew, as are his glasses, but in general, he looks great. they look great.

he really can't wait to cry about this to kihyun. both over how this happened in the first place and how he'll never see hot, korean prince eric ever again.

"what's your number?" the prince asks, navigating to his contacts instead of simply selecting the share option in the photo gallery.

hyungwon blinks because this is a step prince eric doesn't have to take. "wait. are you actually going to save it?"

the prince hesitates and when he looks at hyungwon, his ears are a delightful pink to match hyungwon's cheeks. "is that a problem?" he asks, sounding like he's worried about having potentially messed something up.

"no no no. absolutely not. i'm chae hyungwon." he rambles off his digits, watching the other man enter them into his phone and humming to confirm they're correct. "and what may i call such a daring prince, if not eric?" he questions teasingly.

fingers press into his sides before the prince is slipping his arm away.

"son hyunwoo," he introduces himself with a sweet, boyish smile. "and may i call you later? maybe we can meet up around here again?"

changkyun bounds back over, pressing hyungwon's phone into his hand and saying his mother is still on the line.

hyungwon nods and mouths 'you may' to hyungwon as the call is exchanged.

"sounds like you two are having fun," his sister says with laughter in his voice. "although before ggyun passed the phone to you, he said you were snuggling up to prince eric so i'm not sure if i should be worried or not."

hyunwoo catches his attention, saying he has to find his friend and hyungwon waves shyly as changkyun tells him to find ariel and tell her he said hi.

"to be honest, noona, i was ready to fight this little runt," hyungwon says, ignoring changkyun's indignant 'hey! i'm not a runt!', "but i think he just reminded me of how great disney is."


End file.
